Sometimes change is bad
by DLA9669
Summary: Bella and Edward are married,yes I said it married and they are starting their lives together.They are having a good relationship but bella wants more.Will he give in to what she wants?
1. Crying in the rain

**SOMETIMES CHANGE IS BAD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I make Twilight. All credit goes to the great Stephanie Meyers. Vampires really do exist and nobody should read this fanfic if they don't believe in them. I fully believe in them and in werewolves. **

_**Chapter 1:**_

I sat in my room listening to Linkin Park waiting for him. I hadn't seen him in days with finals going on. My door flew open; Charlie was standing there soaking wet.

"Bella get in the cruiser," he panted.

"Ch…dad what's going on?" I had no time for questions. Charlie grabbed me and dragged me into the car.

We drove at like 90mph for what seemed like hours. When we pulled up to a traffic light Charlie ordered me to sit tight. Ambulances covered the street and cop cars were everywhere. I rolled down the window and rain poured in.

"Dad, what's going on?" Officer Pat came over.

"Bella, we, I don't, there's been an accident, a bad one."

"And," I knew something was wrong.

"Edward's hurt, he…" I didn't give him time to finish, I was out of the car before another word came out of his mouth. That's when I saw Alice standing near a blue tarp.

"Alice what is going on? What is wrong with Edward?"

"Isabella! You get your butt back in that cruiser right now," she was serious and her face still had a look of concern on it. Her eyes were red, she needed to hunt. "Sweetie, Jacob, he didn't know, he didn't recognize him, and Edward was on their land."

"No!" I couldn't speak. I tried to peer around Alice, but she moved in my way.

"Bella, you shouldn't look its bad and…" I ducked around Alice to see a mangled Edward lying there. Alice grabbed me back and hugged me tightly covering my eyes. Even through the rain I could feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks.


	2. running into Jacob

_**Chapter 2:**_

I woke up disoriented. _Where at I? _I looked around the room and began to recognize the place. A baby grand piano sat in the corner. Its keys were white and shiny and the sun gleamed off of them. I sat up and clothes were waiting for me on the in-table. I had a horrible headache and I couldn't seem to remember much of anything last night. Then a horrible picture of a mangled Edward flashed through my head. I swung my legs off the side of the couch and Alice stood in front of me with Carlisle.

They seemed content. Carlisle's face was smooth and his eyes were a gorgeous topaz.

"Bella, it's good to see that you are up. Are you alright?" His voice was low and perfect.

"I'm, how did I get here?"

"Sweetie you passed out last night and we drove you here. Do you hurt?" Alice seemed so worried. She was speaking carefully as if not to mention Edward. Of course she knew that I was going to ask about him.

"Yeah I just have a bad headache but I'll be fine. So how is he?" I wasn't ready for the answer. But then again I wasn't ready for a lot of things in my life, and without Edward things would be harder.

"He is up in his room in pretty bad shape. Jacob bit him pretty good. If Alice hadn't sensed that something was about to happen, I'm not sure that he would have made it."

"So this would be a bad time for visiting then?" I really wanted him to rest but at the same time I needed to see him really bad.

"I'll drive her home," Emmett descended the stairs. I hadn't seen him since Paris. His blond hair covered one of his eyes and he smiled when our eyes met. He was wearing faded jeans and a muscle shirt that clung tightly revealing his tight abs, but yet the shirt looked so loose. His walk appeared heavy, not as graceful as usual.

"Hey," his soft and almost as perfect as Edward's voice reached my ears. My heart flipped thinking about it. Carlisle and Alice looked up at him and spoke furiously. None of it I heard. Finally they turned to me.

"If that's what you want," he looked at me smiling.

"Yeah sure…I…uh need to see Charlie anyways." I couldn't believe it, was I falling for Emmett? We took the Volvo. As soon as we pulled into the driveway Charlie came running. He hugged me like I had been gone forever.

"Thank you Emmett. How's, you know?"

"Better," Emmett didn't like talking to Charlie much. "Well I better get back Bella; Esme will be by later to pick you up. He should be well by then."

"Isabella Swan?" Jacob came up behind me. A low growl came from Emmett's direction. He got into the Volvo, winked, and then drove off. 

"What?" I said a little too forcefully.

"I…I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't see him, I didn't know that you two are married."

"He'll be fine. Jacob I can't stay mad at you forever, but if you would have killed…" My words were lost and I was in Jacob Black's arms with tears rising in my eyes.

"Shh, it's okay," he pulled me away and kissed my forehead. "I know, and I can't see him but please tell him that I am deeply sorry and he owes me a good bite." A chuckle slipped from his lips and he straightened up. "Well I guess Esme will be here shortly so I better go." He lightly hugged me and ran off.


	3. Friends don't let friends drive drunk

_**Chapter 3**_

Later that night when Esme came she told me to be patient, Edward hadn't fully recovered. We drove to the house and I stepped out of the car to something beautiful. Edward stood there shirt off bronze hair glowing under the moon. His muscles were flexed and hard. The breeze that was blowing didn't seem to touch him. A small scar stood out under his neck and his body shown a light tan. His topaz eyes met mine and I melted at the sight of them. I walked up slowly containing myself. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and pressed me into him. My heart started to flutter. Somehow through the tears our lips met and he drew me in, harder. And I did the stupidest thing ever. I stopped breathing.

Edward pulled away with his gorgeous smirk.

"It's good to know that I still intoxicate you."

"Ha! Humor yourself!"

We went inside and sat down at the dining table to eat dinner. Edward, of course, had prepared it. It was good to be able to finally look into his eyes again. During the dinner he kept stealing glances at me, but I pretended not to notice.

When we were finished he led me up to his room. It seemed so familiar, yet not. When he opened the door everything was strewn about. The T.V was tipped over and the curtains concealed the windows, his room was pitch -black except for a sliver of the moon shining through the window.

"I've missed you," he spoke softly. He slowly pulled me on top of him onto his bed, keeping his breath perfect and steady. "When we got back from Paris, married, I had to hunt. Then with the end of the year finals going on I thought I'd let you have your fun, I mean, I've already graduated seven times." A smile appeared across his lips, and then he pressed them to mine. They oddly felt warm but I enjoyed it.

His door flew open and Rosalie was there.

"Hey Isabella, dad wants to see you."

"Me? Ok, um Edward."

"Hmm?"

"You have to let me go!" he loosened his grip but didn't let me up.

"Try to get off of me," he exclaimed playfully. I pushed against his smooth, hard chest but I couldn't move. We'd been through this routine a thousand times.

"Edward! I'm serious, let me go!" he rolled over me and lightly sat on top of me. Clearly he wasn't going to let me win this one. So I lay there stiff trying hard to ignore his perfect face. Slowly he got up, and I ran to the door, but he was there instantly. "You are impossible, why can't I…" his finger lightly grazed my lips.

"Do you ever stop?" he looked at me.

"Uh!" I pursed my lips, "fine!" I said. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it, slowly; he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

We reached the bottom of the stairs and Rosalie told us that Carlisle was in his office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Mmm. Bella, I figured Edward would still be sitting on you," he chuckled. "We need to talk. Edward, to your room please, and no mind reading." Edward knew what Carlisle was about to say. He kissed me on the top of my head and went back upstairs.

"Bella, have you and Edward, there's no easy way in saying this, have you talked about changing you?" my heart skipped.

"Well before the marriage we had discussed it but not since then. Why?"

"I just figured that you'd be dying to be one of us by now." He joked. "I wanted to let you know that Edward will be the only one changing you, and if he says no then we Cullen's have to respect that."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen"-

"Please call me dad,"

"Ok, well I fully understand. And I have been thinking about it, but I wanted to wait until after I graduate."

"I understand," he looked tired. "Well if that is what you have decided, but either way Esme and I am happy to have to in this family."

"Aww, thank you so much," I stood to hug him and then made my way to the door.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Edward's going to tackle you when you get up to his room."


End file.
